


Locked Up

by SegaBarrett



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has a plan to keep Sam focused on work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "chastity devices".

“You’re having a lot of trouble keeping your mind on work today, aren’t you Sam?” DCI Gene Hunt accused as he leaned in, putting himself face-to-face with his DI. 

“What?” Sam Tyler responded. “No!” He reached up and rubbed his head, which only served to make him sit up a little more and leave Gene looking straight down at his crotch. 

“You’ve been gazing over at Cartwright for the past half hours. But we’ve got a murder to solve. It’s a little more important than you trying to get in Cartwright’s knickers.”

Sam glared at him.

“Just because you think that way all the time, Gene, doesn’t mean that I do.” 

“Oh, I know you do. And it’s going to interfere with our case! It’s bad enough that you let yourself get tied up by a bird that one time, but now it’s this! Cartwright will be okay if you don’t think about laying her every five minutes.”

“I am not thinking about… anything like that, Gene!” Sam snapped back. “Has your wife not been giving you any at home? She’s not falling for the Gene Hunt charm? Because I know I certainly wouldn’t be able to resist!”

Gene snorted loudly.

“So now you’re tryin’ to picture me in bed with the missus? You’re a real pervert, Tyler! I can’t believe you!”

“Gene…” Sam began in a warning tone, “Just let it go.”

“And watch you stare at Cartwright all day instead of doing your job? No. Come into the office with me.”

Sam sighed. This couldn’t be anything good. If Gene Hunt was involved, it never was. Yet, there was some part of Sam that wanted to follow his DCI to Hell and back. He’d even… well, had he? Had he died for the man, or was he living for him? He still didn’t know.

So he stood up and followed Gene into the office, sarcastically wondering what the hell this particular visit would lead to. The man could be insufferable sometimes, and when he set his mind on something he was like a dog with a bone.

Then again, he hadn’t kicked Sam out on his ass when he’d run around telling everyone he was actually from the future, so he was unlikely to get sacked because Hunt was convinced he was ogling Annie. He hadn’t been – ogling that was – but it was true that he had been thinking about her, and that his mind had been drifting because of it.

“Listen Tyler,” Gene began, not even bothering to shut the door. Sam took the liberty of shutting it for him, considering that if it were private enough to be discussed in the office it was probably private enough that the entire station shouldn’t hear it. “I need your mind on work. So I’ve got a little something to help you get your mind off of Cartwright.” He pulled out a box and placed it on the desk, and Sam’s eyes bugged out. 

“…What exactly is that?”

“It’s something that will keep your perverted mind on work, Tyler,” Gene retorted. “Go into the loo and put it on.” 

Sam blinked, or at least tried to – it was hard to get his eyes to actually shut without great effort. Maybe he feared that if he shut his eyes, this thing would have already traveled to the intended… area. It was made of a circular metal of some sort, with about six or seven rings interconnected and spread out about a half an inch apart. There was a space at the end where he could place… something, and what looked like a locking mechanism to keep it shut. 

“You’re insane, Gene.”

Gene narrowed his eyes and leaned directly into Sam’s face. The DI began to realize with startling certainty that his boss was not going to take no for an answer. That he really expected him to put this… this torture device… on his cock and leave it there for some preordained amount of time.

Why the hell was this thought stirring something in him? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with the both of them? And if Annie found out about any of this, his chances of ending up with her were back to being slightly less than when hell froze over.

“You’re going in there and you’re putting that on, Tyler!” Gene raged. Sam blinked.

“…And why?”

“Because I said so,” Gene snarled, and Sam was surprised to find that there was something in that statement that made him want to do it. Maybe just to prove whatever twisted theory Gene was working from wrong, or maybe to prove something to himself, or maybe because when he’d decided to stay in this world he had decided he was in for a penny and in for a pound.

The DI sheepishly made his way off to the bathroom, holding the device in front of it and hoping that no one would decide to stop him for a quick chat.

Of course, he could never be that lucky.

“Hey, Tyler!” His head whipped up as Chris appeared in front of him, his grin wide and innocent as Sam stood up straight and tried desperately to hide the device somewhere, anywhere.

“Ah, oh! Hey, Chris… what’s…. going on?”

“Oh, nothing’s going on,” Chris responded cheerfully, “I’m just saying good morning. What did the Guv want to see you about?”

Sam wanted to smack himself in the head. If he could have been sucked back into the future, into the boring meetings and relationships where he had nothing left, he would have done that to not have to explain to Chris what he was doing.

“Oh, just the usual,” Sam said, trying to sound more jovial than he normally did. “I’ve got a plan, he thinks my plan is mad and we argued over it.” He prayed to himself that Chris wouldn’t see the object in his hands. Maybe God would come through for him this time, or fate or whatever was up there. 

“Oh, okay then,” Chris replied, and Sam pushed past him as quickly as he possibly could, ending up in the bathroom a blissful few seconds later. He looked up into the mirror, stared in it and let out a soft sigh. Was he really going to do this? Of all the things he had learned about Sam Tyler and who he truly was, where he came from, over the past…. He didn’t even really know what time meant anymore… but this had not been a challenge had had expected to face.

But everything still meant something.

Everything was some kind of connection to keep him going here, and his biggest connection was this feeling he had for Gene, this one that he couldn’t put words to, this longing inside of him that had kept him going even when he thought that Gene was some kind of tumor in his head that he needed to excise.

He slipped into the stall and closed the door, sighed, pulled down his pants and thought about it some more. Usually whenever he and Gene ended up in some kind of debate, Gene ended up learning something… but what was he ever going to learn from this? Or was it all still in Sam’s head and it was Sam who was meant to learn?

Sam let his finger glide over the metal crank, slowly opening the device to the point that it would close over his dick without being painful. It was cold against his skin, and a little curve at the end pressed up right against the head. 

He turned the crank, unable to figure out exactly why he was even doing this, and not entirely sure he’d be able to fit his dick back in his pants this way. Somehow, however, he managed, after securing it far too tightly. For something intended to make him stop thinking about his dick and start thinking about the case, the heavy metal surrounding his cock was certainly making him acutely aware of it, and maybe that had been Gene’s actual intention.

Who could even tell with Gene Hunt?

With a laboring breath, Sam made his way back to his desk, and started looking through evidence. They would find this guy; between Sam’s how-to and Gene’s ability to rough people up, not to mention his gut instinct… they had it made.

Annie kept looking up, shyly catching his eye, and he started to think about her, too. Was she the reason he had ultimately stayed, the most important thing drawing him back in? Or was it Gene, who was potentially batshit insane and had talked him into yet another crazy stunt?

Or was it the both of them, indeed all of them, that kept him rooted to this spot he had spent so long trying to flee from?

His thoughts of Annie, and Gene and Annie, were starting to affect the very part of him that he hadn’t wanted to be affected, because now his cock was starting to press against the metal and it was becoming extremely uncomfortable. The pressure was intense, the metal seemed to be digging in far more than metal ever should. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly distracting, and he didn’t want to deal with that, especially if Gene Hunt were to take this moment to show up and make a cocky comment about how he had been right after all. 

He winced, grasping his pen a little too hard.

“Is that all right, Sam?” Annie inquired sweetly, and Sam gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Nothing, Annie. Just… A leg cramp,” he covered badly. He needed to get this thing off or he was never going to be able to focus on work. He rose out of his seat again, to head back to the bathroom.

Just as his hand reached the door of the stall, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Gene Hunt standing there, looking very smug indeed.

“If you’re going to think about boffing anyone during work hours, it’s going to be me.”

He held up a little silver key in his hand.

“Oh, by the way, you’ll need this, Tyler.”

With that, he put his hand on Sam’s hip and guided him in for a kiss. Sam tilted back his head, closed his eyes, and thought about what made him stay in 1973.


End file.
